


Face The Truth || Bagginshield for Happy Hobbit Holiday (kytanna)

by AnironSidh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Happy Ending, Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday Gift Exchange, Lake-town, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Request Meme, Sequel?, Short, Wingfic, Wings, matching wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: Bilbo Baggins had no idea he would find the one person in Middle-Earth with wings like his, much less in a dwarf.wingfic in which one's soulmate has wings that are the same as their own, just with the colors reversed. Kytanna asked for wingfic and/or soulmate, so I decided to combine them in this.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Face The Truth || Bagginshield for Happy Hobbit Holiday (kytanna)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kytanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/gifts).



Bilbo sighed as he shook his wings out. He hadn’t been given a chance to fix them since Rivendell, four months ago now. They had been given their own rooms in Laketown, at least, an entire large house given up for their use. Bilbo had come down with a miserable cold not long after they arrived. He’d been told to stay in bed and relax but he would be  _ damned _ if he was going to let his wings stay the way they were. 

He’d promised his mother he’d take care of them, hadn’t he? She’d always been so proud of them, of the bronze color on the majority of the wings and the rich blue on the lower feathers. His soulmate would have dark blue wings with bronze on the bottom. No one in the Shire had wings like that, however. Bilbo had begun to wonder if his soulmate simply didn’t exist. 

“Are you feeling better, Mr Boggi- oh,” Kili burst in, a tray in his hands, and stopped. “You must be, if you’re sitting up.”

Bilbo felt like swearing for once, though he settled with a response of, “Well, enough to clean these old things up. They’re absolutely atrocious.”

Kili walked forward and put the tray down on the bedside table, then sat in the chair beside the bed. “Well, Oin’s sent all this up to get some food back in you,” he explained, pausing before he continued speaking. “They’ll be glad to know you’re getting better. It was looking pretty bad there for awhile, Mr Boggins. Uncle’s been worried, you know.”

“That’s quite a surprise, Kili,” Bilbo managed to say, beginning to fiddle with his feathers. “He wouldn’t be worried about me. That doesn’t sound like Thorin.”

Now that the thought had been put in his head, of course, it was all he could think about. His mind began to wander with thoughts of how long Thorin might have been waiting by his bedside, if he’d ever fallen asleep in that chair… Well. There was no point in thinking about any of that nonsense, now was there? He’d only drive himself mad. 

Of course, with his usual terrible timing, Thorin walked into the small room. Oin followed him, grumbling about something as usual. He set about preparing medicine with the things he’d brought up while Thorin stood in the corner looking rather conflicted. Kili stood and murmured something to him, most likely explanation. 

“I see you’re feeling better,” Thorin forced out, sounding as if he was struggling to remain polite. Bilbo nodded as he moved his wings out of the way. 

Kili stood, taking the older tray with him, and whispered something to his uncle as he walked by. Thorin frowned. Bilbo watched with some amusement as the two had a silent sort of argument. Oin muttered at him to stay still, which he wasn’t. He was still muttering as he left the room, followed closely by Kili. He shot his uncle a _ look _ as he left the room, which Thorin returned. 

“I hope I’m not delaying the journey,” Bilbo said quietly, shrinking into his blankets. Thorin stepped forward, then paused with a sigh. He sat in the chair beside the bed, where Kili had all but said he’d been sitting in. Bilbo rearranged his wings behind him. Thorin noticed, of course, his eyes following them and widening. 

“N-No, you aren’t,” Thorin stammered, quickly recovering. “This break is good for all of us, Master Baggins. I believe we will be on time to reach the Mountain.”

Bilbo nodded, beginning to worry one of his feathers in his hand. “Good, good. I don’t want to be a bother.”

Perhaps that wasn’t the best thing to say. Thorin nearly shot up from his seat, his brow furrowed. He shook his head, turning to look outside. 

“You are not a bother, Bilbo.” The hobbit startled when he was addressed with his name for the first time he could think of. Thorin looked straight at him now, no longer looking away. 

“I am glad for that,” he murmured in response, and Thorin nodded as he stood up. 

The dwarf paused for a moment by the door, turning back enough to say, “If you are feeling better tonight, Bilbo, join me outside. The fresh air may do you good, anyways.”

Bilbo stared after him, mouth open, for a few moments of shock. He wasn’t sure  _ what _ to think. There had been an odd edge to the conversation. He went back to grooming his wings, lost in thought. Something was different, he was sure of it, but what?

It would sort itself out in the end. 

-

Thorin paced back and forth on the walkway outside the house. His wings, out for once, were ruffled. They’d been hidden under a coat for weeks now. The lower bronze feathers were especially messy, as were the dark blue on the majority of the wings. 

When he’d walked into that room… He hadn’t yet seen Bilbo’s wings, not properly, but they were just like his own. Thorin had given up on finding his soulmate, his One, so long ago. There had been his people to worry about, a sister to keep strong, nephews to help raise. To think, he’d been so close to the hobbit for so many years. 

“Thorin?”

He whipped around to see Bilbo standing in the doorway, wrapped up in his now-fluffy wings. Something about the vision sent his heart skipping a beat.

“Bilbo,” he replied. “I’m… glad you’re feeling well enough.”

The hobbit moved to stand beside him, smiling. “Your tone made it seem quite important. Is it?” His breath caught at the end of his question when he caught sight of Thorin’s wings, spread out behind the dwarf. One hand raised as if to reach out and touch them. 

Thorin reached out first, holding Bilbo’s shoulder with an unusually soft grip. “I saw your wings,” he rasped. 

“Oh,” Bilbo whispered, eyes wide. “Are they… The colours don’t match up sometimes, I would hate that, you know.”

Wordlessly, Thorin brought his to the front of his body as Bilbo did the same. The feathers mixed together, matching perfectly. Thorin froze when the hobbit moved closer, resting his hands up on his shoulders. His eyes shone in the little light available, looking to Thorin like molten metal he remembered from the Mountain. 

“I believe they’re the same,” Thorin murmured. “I wish I hadn’t treated you so poorly before, Bilbo. I have misjudged you.”

The hobbit shook his head, smiling softly. “I forgive you,” he said in an incredibly soft voice before raising up onto his toes and reaching an arm up to pull Thorin’s head down. The kiss wasn’t anything particularly special, or different than most, but the first one always is. Both sets of wings wrapped around the pair, coming together perfectly. 


End file.
